The present invention relates to controlling vehicles, and more particularly, to a vehicle platform. Various efforts are under way for controlling various aspects of a vehicle.
Various limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of this application with reference to the drawings.